


Madman

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Completely pointless, Frank's Basicallly Fucking Nuts, I Don't Even Know Why I Posted This, M/M, Mental Instability, Sex Fiend, Sexual Content, alter ego, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's crazy, everyone knows it. He's the local nutcase. Though, his alter ego is a sex fiend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Het4Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/gifts).



Frank talks to himself. A _lot_. A whole damn-diggity lot.

He's crazy. He's got two sides to himself, and they seem to get along. Everyone in Belleville knows about him so no-one really cares. And he never bothers anyone.

Well, he never had. That was up until recently, when he met the person who intrigued both sides of him.

A beautiful summer's day. No-one needed a jacket, not even in Jersey.

 _"Oh, look at him. He's beautiful."_ Frank spoke, replying to himself with, "For the first time, you're right."

The guy was maybe five years younger than him and he had long, black hair. He was such a fucking sight. Of course, he caught Frank staring at him and they ended up in some sort of staring contest.

Eventually, the guy was tired of watching the local madman's lips move and approached him.

"What are you looking at?" He growled, fists clenched.

Frank looked him up and down.

 _"Sex on legs, baby. That's what."_ Frank sneered before slapping himself, "Hey, he's a stranger."

Holding his hand out Frank smiled to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Frank." He offered politely, _"And I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk!"_

Gerard raised one eyebrow, shaking Frank's hand briefly.

"Is that right?" He smirked, "I'm Gerard. I'd like that very much."

 _"Oh! He's a slut!"_ Frank jumped up and down with excitement before stooping abruptly, "I'm sorry, Gerard. My other side's a sex fiend."

Gerard chuckled,

"That's fine with me."

In Frank's apartment, Gerard looked around for the Misfits poster he had mentioned, smiling when he spotted it. He took his shoes off and walked straight up to Frank, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"You said you were gonna fuck me, so let's do it. You got me hard already, baby." He breathed in a low voice before he was shoved to the bedroom by a rambling Frank.

"Get naked and on the bed. All fours." Frank ordered, stripping off.

Once he was in his boxers, Frank looked over to see Gerard in the middle of the bed with his ass high in the air and his hair hanging over his face. The man wiggled his ass at Frank and laughed.

 _"Gonna eat that ass, baby."_ Frank spoke, his voice low and both sides of him becoming one, "You're so fuckin' beautiful."

Gerard's dick was hanging heavy in between his legs, as were his balls.

"Rim me, then. I don't have time for bullshit." He spat, eager to move along.

Frank shoved his face in between Gerard's ass cheeks and began lapping over his hole, feeling his cock twitch whenever Gerard moaned.

"So hot..." Frank muttered, pulling his face away and shoving a finger into Gerard, fingering him quickly.

"Oh, god, yeah... That's it, Frank." The man moaned as Frank added another finger.

Both men were glad that this was happening so quickly. They both needed to get off.

Pulling his fingers out, Frank positioned his hard-on at Gerard's entrance, pushing in quickly. He began with a slow pace but soon sped up, thrusting hard and fast into the man before him.

"Fuck me, god, _yes_!" Gerard cried, pushing his hips back to meet Frank's desperately.

Frank's jaw was slack and he was thrusting as fast and as deeply as he could. As Gerard's voice got higher, Frank could tell he was close. He wrapped his fingers around the man's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Such a good boy..." Frank panted, his hips jerking as he neared his orgasm, both sides of him merging.

Gerard moaned loudly as he came onto Frank's bedsheets. He quickly sat up and made Frank sit on his heels so he could ride him. Bouncing on the man's cock, Gerard gasped girlishly, reaching back to tug on Frank's hair.

"Oh, fuck..." Frank groaned and came inside Gerard who quickly pulled off and turned around, kissing Frank eagerly.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" Gerard offered and Frank nodded.

Grinning, Gerard put his clothes back on and left a content Frank lying in bed.

"Gorgeous little _daddy's boy..._ " Frank muttered to himself and fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check my other works! They're not as pointless as thsi, I swear! xD


End file.
